One Too Many
by Ice of the Kitsune's Fire
Summary: In which Lucy meets one Natsu too many. NatsuxLucy


Lucy, tired after a busy day, took the time to swing on over to her favorite café in Magnolia. It was a charming little place, with cute décor that reminded her of her apartment; small, but cozy.

She took a seat in a booth next to the window, shrugged off her jacket, and was toying with her phone when a waiter approached.

"Hi," Lucy said, relieved, without looking up. "Um, you know me around here, right? I'll take the usual…" Did her cell phone have a scratch on it? Darn…

"I think I'd remember someone as beautiful as you," a male voice replied, huskily. Lucy looked up, startled, and met sharp eyes. The waiter was shirtless, and wore nothing but a vest and an odd scarf. She blushed and quickly looked away- _was that a six pack? _

"That your phone?" The waiter teased. "I'd be honored to have your number."

"A-ah, no thanks. An order will do though," Lucy mumbled. God, he was cute.

"As you wish," his chuckle was throaty. "What would you like?"

"I'd like the Deluxe cutewich- I mean, sandwich! With extra mayo. And no cheese. I'm allergic." Lucy threw a hand over her mouth to prevent her rambling, and cursed mentally. It wasn't that she liked him- he was just _very, very distractingly good-looking_.

"Is that all?" The waiter was amused. "You could order another one, you know. I'd be happy to sit down with you."

"That'd be great- I mean, no thank you!" Lucy sent the waiter off, and promptly slammed her head against the table. What was wrong with her?

Just then, a man walked in, jingling the bells. Lucy looked up to see a man with a broad chest and- _was that pink hair_? His stark, onyx black eyes immediately met her own chocolate gaze- and once again, Lucy was flustered. What were so many good-looking men doing here today?

"Hey there," the man said casually, swinging into her booth and draping his arm around her shoulder. "What's your name?"

"L-Lucy," Lucy stammered- his body, despite his lack of clothing, was _hot_. Like a furnace. Was this guy a walking heater or something?

"Cute," He grinned cheekily, teeth glinting sharply, as well as attractively- _no, Lucy! Bad Lucy!_ "But wouldya mind if I call you Luce?"

"W-what?" Lucy blinked. That level of familiarity was _way_ too early for someone she had just met; only her closest friends called her that, and otherwise, it irritated.

"I'll be joining you for lunch, sweetie," he continued on the same breath. "Now, where's that waiter…?"

"Just a sec," a man from the booth behind them stood up, and Lucy _yet again_ was reduced to open-mouthed gaping. His spiky hair, confident demeanor, and nice body made him look like he spent hours at a gym. _And his spiky hair was _hot_, seriously._ "Didn't you think to ask Lucy here if she wanted you around?"

"Th-that's right. I don't need any hotties- I mean, strangers to eat with me today, thanks. I've had a rough day." Then, realizing how rude that must have sounded, she tacked on, "but thanks for the thought, anyway!"

"You can go now," The man behind them said to the pink-haired male next to her. "Because I'll be taking your place." He smiled, looking every inch a bold and cocky dragon. Lucy flushed a brilliant tomato red.

"Woah, hold up," The waiter returned, his scarf blowing past. "I'll be the one to keep her company, guys. You can go do whatever it was that you were doing." He set down the sandwich on the table, and sat down across from her, glaring pointedly at the pink-haired man who had a muscled arm draped around Lucy casually. By now, surrounded on all sides by three, sexy men (and a window, which wasn't sexy, but very nicely polished), she was almost reduced to speechless squealing. But she refrained, and kept her composure.

"You guys, that's very sweet of you all," she laughed, flattered, "but I have a boyfriend."

"Aw, well, damn," the dragon-like man behind her sighed, and returned to his seat. Next to her, the pink-haired man's mouth twisted into a half-scowl, half-pout, looking almost as if he would protest and drag her, but kept from doing so. And the waiter with the scarf, vest, and nicely chiseled abs sighed, gave her one last wink, and walked away.

Just then, Lucy's phone rang. Looking at who it was, Lucy smiled brightly and picked up.

"Hey, Natsu! You'll never guess what just happened to me…"


End file.
